Ilythia
History Born on April 7, 1973, Lydia Mark began her life as a perfectly ordinary girl. She grew up in Ireland, living in a nice sized home in the countryside with her upper-middle class parents. She did exceptionally well in her academics, and was invited to study for a degree at Trinity University in Dublin. Accepting the invitation, Lydia relocated to Dublin, where she attended classes and worked as an assisant librarian. It was also in the city of Dublin that she would encounter Connor McMann, a man who would become an ever driving force in her life. When Lydia first met Connor McMann, she couldn't quite place what it was about him that fascinated her. Connor was a rich, spoiled partier who carried little respect for other human beings, particularly women. He was the type of man that women like Lydia made a point of avoiding, and yet, despite his unsavory character, she felt strangely drawn to him in a way she could not fathom. Lydia soon entered into a serious relationship with Connor, and as their relationship progressed, she both sensed and noticed a positive change in Connor's character. Their love soon flourished into an infallible thether, forever binding the two lovers to one another. They would never stop loving each other. It was at this point in Lydia's life that she was torn from all that she knew, swept away from the blissful dream that was her life with a violently rude awakening. One night, having attended a birthday celebration at an exceedingly rowdy bar, as well as ingesting an inordinate amount of alcohol, Connor spent the night with another woman, destroying the relationship he and Lydia had cherished. Upon discovering Connor's indiscretion, Lydia's emotional pain was overwhelming, and it caused her such agony that she could not bring herself to forgive him, despite the unyeilding feelings of affection she still held for him. In a state of psychological shock and anguish, Lydia fled Dublin, returning to her home in the country. There, she wandered the sprawling fields and rolling hills of the Irish coast, forever dwelling on her memories of Connor and the conflicting emotions she felt towards him. It was in this state that she found herself alone at the top of a high cliff overlooking the ocean, the sun's sparkling rays dancing happily among the waves. Lydia stared up at the sun through her tears, which had not ceased falling since she had left her true love. The sun was so beautiful, so pure, devoid of hate or mistrust, filled only with all that was good. Lydia wanted to simply lose herself in its depths and forget all that she was, to erase the tragedy that had marred that which she had held so dear. As the hours passed, an Lydia underwent an extraordinary transformation. The sun's glow suffused her body, filling her very being and reforging her very soul. The color of her hair became pure white, and her body pulsed with an inner radiance. As the power of light flooded through her, all negativity was permanently erased from her consciousness, altering her personality irrevocably. When the sun finally set, she fell out of her trance, immediately understanding her new state of being and the responsibility it carried. She was no longer Lydia Mark, no longer a human being. She was a crusader of light, a bastion for all that was right and pure in the world. She would be a shield to humanity from evil, forever combating darkness and deceit. She was Ilythia. After this, Ilythia continued to roam the Irish coast, reveling in the beauty and serenity of the empty landscape. Her transformation had instilled within her innate sense of understanding regarding her altered existance and the powers she now possessed. She was ever aware of the constant presence of light waves in the air, and was able to control them through a supernatural connection. Even at night time, with the presence of light at a minimum, her powers did not diminish. Although there was little light in the night air to bend to her will, she found that she was able to conjure weapons that were formed of pure light, which could be used to combat evil and heal those who were in need of it. She was a powerful being, but had yet to call upon her abilities in the pursuit of vanquishing a foe. Ilythia's emergence in to the battle between light and darkness was marked by the return of her beloved Connor McMann, though he was no longer the person she had loved. Connor McMann, now the dark and shadowy Umbra, was an agent of evil and the polar opposite of Ilythia. On a dark night, in the early hours of the morning shortly after midnight, Umbra comfronted Ilythia as she strolled serenely through a moonlit forest. Upon learning who he had been, Ilythia felt immesurable sadness towards Umbra, because their love would remain ever present and yet unfulfilled. Umbra attacked Ilythia, and her lack of combat experience resulted in Umbra emerging victorious in their first duel. Ilythia vowed never to give in against the power of darkness again, and embarked on the mission that she had known she would have to undertake since her powers had been bestowed upon her. Wherever she went, she vanquished the doers of evil, protecting the weak and the good. Umbra challenged her at every turn, their love making it emotionally agonizing for them to attempt to overthrow one another, yet their allegiances forcing them to strive to emerge victorious. Personality Ilythia is the embodiment of all that is good in the world. She is filled with kindness and compassion, with an unparalleled understanding of empathy. She is also still completely in love with Umbra, as he is with her, but where as Umbra is also filled with hatred toward her, she feels only deep sadness regarding Umbra. As she was enstilled with a sense of greater understanding when she recieved her powers, she does not place blame for what happened, but merely regrets that it happened at all. Power Traits Ilythia's powers are similar to Umbra's in that she is bound to the ways of a specific facet of morality, in her case light. Due to her allegiance to that which is good, however, her powers differ in several ways. *Ilythia can sense and connect with every light wave in her proximity, telekentically controlling them at will. This includes the ability to superheat light, but not the ability to create or manipulate fire. *Ilythia is able to summon weapons of light, which manifest themselves in the form of a radiant, glowing weapon of pure, pulsating light. Weapons include single handed swords, two handed swords, axes, maces, shields, spears, staves, tridents, hammers, bows/arrows, and scythes. These weapons also bestow healing on anyone Ilythia chooses, though she cannot use them to heal herself. Battle Stats NOTE: Ilythia is a very powerful character, and in the interest of an exciting, evenly matched bout, should only be taken on by very powerful opponents. Agility: 8 Speed: 9 Strength: 7 Endurance: 8 Willpower: 10 Hero Level: 8.4 Category:Superheroes Category:Gratuitous Violence